


Eat. Sleep. Soccer. Repeat.

by abrasively



Category: Football RPF, Neymar Jr. - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Soccer, World Cup 2014, futbol, not a slow build lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasively/pseuds/abrasively
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylene flies to Brazil for the 2014 World Cup, an event that she's been watching ever since she could remember. When she meets the Brazilian team, and becomes involved with Neymar, will she be able to keep up with him? Or be left behind?</p><p>Or, the one where love happens in a hopeful place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat. Sleep. Soccer. Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan-fic one shot/story on here, yikes.
> 
> For Airra, who has inspired me to even think of making a soccer fic, so this is for you!
> 
> All the italicized dialogue means that it's spoken in Portuguese, and the italicized that's not dialogue is Jaylene thinking and stuff.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Portuguese, nor have I ever been to Brazil or to the World Cup, so I don't know how these things work. I tried to make it seem somewhat realistic, but I will have mistakes in here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eat. Sleep. Soccer. Repeat.

That was what I did for my whole life. Ever since I was four, I played soccer and became obsessed with it. I watched every game religiously, women's and men's. Scouts were offering me to play for teams all around the world, and even though I knew that women's soccer is very small, I felt honored to play for them. I was in the airport, almost on board to fly to Brazil. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, where the 2014 World Cup was being held. _The_ World Cup. I had been watching every game and picking up tricks and passes from these talented players ever since I kicked a soccer ball. Not soccer; _fútbol._

I was obviously excited, I couldn't keep still for five minutes. I was going to be surrounded by others who felt so passionately about the sport like I was. And I was going to see the players I had adored and watched my whole years live. In play. I could've died right then and there. And I was pretty sure that there were going to be beach soccer and carnivals and parties all throughout and I could have fun and take in the exotic ambience. I could already imagine myself enjoying how the ball seems to be in sync with me, sweat pouring out of me, and my body exerted to its absolute max. 

" _Flight A27C to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; we are beginning to board. First class and Platinum please form a line…_ " My ears shot up at the announcement, I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hey, J, calm down!" I turned my head to Lena, who chuckled and patted my arm.

"Len, this is it. The soccer madness is already getting to me."

"Okay then J, but forreal, calm down. We have to line up now,"  I shot up from my seat and got in line, tapping my hand on my jeans, trying to calm down my heartbeat. I put in my earphones and played _Lower Your Eyelids To Die With The Sun_ by M83, and nodded my head to the beat as I boarded the plane. I put my carry-on bag in the overhead bin, and sat in my seat, buckling the seatbelt. I nodded my head back, and closed my eyes. A couple more hours until my dreams come true.

 

-

 

"J, wake up. We landed, come on." Lena shook my arm, waking me up from my sleep. I blinked a couple of times, to get rid of the grogginess I felt. "We're here already?" It only felt like it had been a couple of minutes but I unbuckled my seatbelt and got my suitcase, quickly hurrying out of the stuffy plane. I breathed in deeply, I was here!

"Soccer madness I'm telling you Len!" "You're the only one," Lena sniggered and tugged us to the baggage claim. 

"Can you believe that our parents let us come here alone? They're going to regret this." I laughed, waiting for our luggage to arrive.  "Well I'm surprised my parents let me go here, you've been like everywhere already. Soccer scouts really like you," Lena smirked, bumping shoulders. I blushed a little, I was still a little shy when it came to people congratulating me. It made me realize that there was more than just the game.

"Well, this is the first time they're letting me go for more than three weeks." We were going to stay here for about a month and a half, and I had family here.

"You would think since I have cousins here, that I would've been here before," I huffed, my parents weren't too keen on leaving the United States because Brazil was sketchy. And although I agree, I thought that there was so much flavor and culture here that I couldn't resist.

"We're here now, so let's go!" We got our bags and hailed a cab. I spoke to the cabbie in Portuguese and told him to go to Copacabana Beach. My aunt and her family were really well-off, they were huge people in the fashion world. I paid him and we stood in front of the apartment building, the nicest one on the block. Or blocks. I was looking around the people-crowded streets, and how alive it felt, despite it only being three in the afternoon. The opening game didn't happen until next week, so we had time to adjust to the time difference and sight-see a little. And then once it began, I would be full fútbol mode.

"Jay-Jay!" I turned back around to see my cousin Tati opening the front door.

"Tati! It's been so long, how are you?" I kissed both of her cheeks, and led Lena inside.

"Len!" Tati's eyes brightened, and she hugged her too. Lena was our third musketeer, even though she wasn't blood related.

"Let's go inside, yes?" Her Portuguese accent was adorable, and I briefly talked to her in Portuguese to say thank you for having us.

"Nonsense, I love seeing you girls! I hope you don't mind, it's a little messy, I'm thinking of new designs." We nodded and the elevator took us to one of the highest floors. Of course Tati would take the biggest apartment she could see. She opened the door, letting us go in first. Tati was right, it was messy, but that didn't stop me from gawking.

"You have floor to ceiling views of Copacabana Beach?" Lena gasped from behind me, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's expensive, but worth it, don't you agree?"

"God, can I just live here with you Tati?" I dropped my bags on the ground, and walked around the spacious room. It was contemporary, sleek and the colors were white, black and a pastel blue. It was tasteful, and I was amazed. What a life. 

"Let me show you your room, you don't mind sharing?" I shook my head, and we went inside and it was pretty big, with two beds across from each other. We started to unpack, when I heard Tati from the living room.

"At seven, we should go down to the beach and play a little, yes?" We chimed our approval, and I sighed, lying on the bouncy bed.

"How is your twenty-six years old cousin so successful already? Your whole family is awesome, including you." I rolled my eyes, stretching.

"What do you say I go for a quick run, and then we go eat?" I suggested, and I took out my running clothes and changed. Even though it was technically vacation, I couldn't fall out of shape.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes to an hour!" I told Tati, who told me to be safe. I nodded and put on my shoes and jammed in my earphones. I only ran around a couple of blocks, since I wasn't familiar with the area, and ran along the beach a little. It was beautiful, the ocean glimmered with tons of people in their swimming suits laid down on their blankets, and some others playing different sports. I grinned, this was exactly what I envisioned. I ran back, and showered and changed into a flowy, lilac colored summer dress. Lena dressed in denim shorts and a tank top, and we asked if Tati wanted to tag along, and she nodded. She took us to the best restaurant in the area, and it was secluded, so not a lot of tourists came here. 

After lunch, it was already six so we decided to shop a little, we visited her store and finally went to the beach. Some people were playing soccer on the beach, and I wanted to join in. They accepted me happily, and I took off my sandals and started to play like I usually do. Everyone complimented me, saying that I was basically a professional. After a couple of hours of playing and seeing the city at night, we retired to bed. 

"Oh, and girls? I asked a friend today who owes me a favor, and he has connections with the Brazilian team," Tati looked at us with a all-knowing smile, and my heart started to race, "And he said that you can have a tour of the arena where Brazil is playing the open match. And even meet the players if you're lucky." My eyes widened, and I froze.

_Meet the players? This couldn't be real._

"How do you know someone that knows the team?!" Lena squealed, jumping up and down.

"I designed one of the coach's assistant's daughter dresses personally." And it was then my love for Tati skyrocketed even more.

"J? Say something. Breathe." Lena teased, but her eyes held a little concern.

"Oh my fucking God, I can't, I mean, I-"

"Jay-Jay, don't say anything! Get ready by three girls!" And she gracefully walked off to her room. I faced Lena and blinked, and blinked again.

"This isn't a dream right?"

"No!" Lena chuckled, and dragged me to our room, and after taking a shower, we collapsed in bed and knocked out.

 

-

 

We were in front of the huge stadium, when a tall man came up to the three of us, and hugged Tati. He spoke with a heavy Brazilian accent.

"This way, this way." He led us to the arena, and my heart pounded harder and harder with each step. I was surprised that it didn't echo off the walls.

"God J, why do you have that bag?" Lena pointed to the bag, and I looked down. It held my cleats, my soccer shorts, and a pair of fresh clothes. I was wearing the jersey one of the scouts got me to make me think about his offer.

I shrugged, "I was hoping to play a little on the field."

"With the team?"

"Not necessarily, just a little." I smiled and continued walking. We stepped at the mouth of the field and I couldn't help but let out a squeal. I was actually here, in the stadium where the best will play. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well, this is the stadium. And luckily for you, the team is going to be out here for training and practice in about fifteen minutes. Let me show you around until then."

We walked around the whole field, and I glanced up at the seating. There were so many, I dreamed of playing in front of so many. It was what I lived for.

"Oh look, there they are!" I turned my neck so quickly, I was surprised I didn't break it.

"Oh. My. God." And there they were, the whole Brazilian team joking around and passing each other numerous soccer balls. My breath caught in my throat. 

"Let's go." The guy walked down the steps, and we followed.

"Wow they're cute."

"I agree 100%." 

"And they're good players." I added, not able to tear my eyes away from them.

"We're all pretty young, I mean me and J are twenty, and you're twenty-six. We could flirt with them."

"Honey, that's old." Tati deadpanned and I snorted, rolling my eyes. How could they be talking about their age when the Brazilian team is here?

"Hey!" The assistant yelled out, and all of them stopped.

" _There are some people that are dying to meet you!_ " He shouted in Portuguese, winking at me. I grinned, he knew me so well already. I almost raced down the few steps and jumped over the barrier that separates the seats and the ground and landed on my feet.

"J! You're going to get hurt doing that one day."

"And today will not be that day. I don't even do parkour."

"Still," She snubbed, and walked down the flight of stairs that led down to the field. I was aware that the team was looking at me confused, and although I should've blushed like a normal girl, I was used to attention and just waved. Some of them waved back, where others looked at me still confused but nodded at me. The four of us walked over to them and my hands were clammy.

"Here, I'll take your bag." The assistant, whose name I never got, said and he took my bag to a bench. 

" _Òla_ ," I chirped, and mentally berated myself for sounding so stupid. 

"We can speak English a little, it's okay," David Luiz came up to me and shook my hand. I almost fainted and I let out a shocked breath.

"David Luiz, shaking my hand. Holy shit." He chuckled at that, and said hello to Lena and Tati. One by one, the team came up to us and gave us a hug, and took pictures with us. I cherished each picture, they were amazing.

" _I'm a big fan_ ," I blurted in Portuguese, but translated it to English for Lena. 

" _You speak Portuguese?_ " That was Neymar, and when I faced him, I was breathless. All those pictures have not done him any justice whatsoever, he was handsome. The emerald eyes, the beautifully blinding smile, and his casual demeanor. He was the whole package. Damn.

" _Yeah, I have family here._ "

" _Cute_ ," He winked and I just about died. I could go to Heaven happy now. Lena, who didn't seem as affected as I did introduced ourselves.

"I'm Lena and that's Jaylene. She doesn't like the name, so everyone just calls her J. Like the English letter." She smiled, adding the last part quickly.

" _Is that why your jersey just says J?_ " Thiago questioned, and I nodded, not able to speak.

" _You play for a team?_ " Marcelo asked politely.

" _Still deciding which offer is best. Not a lot of opportunities for women._ " I shrugged, and pointed to the logo. " _Someone gave me this jersey to better the chances. But I'm probably going to play in Europe._ "  The coach came out and briefly greeted us, and barked to the team to start warming up, they were going to play a game within the team.

I watched from the sideline, marveling at how everyone did tricks and fakes and passed flawlessly. I looked at Neymar, he was undeniably attractive, but his movements were smooth, never hesitating. I mumbled at how they could improve the chances of scoring, if he passed it the other way, or the layout. 

" _Good idea._ " I jumped, not realizing that the coach was near me. 

" _Pardon?_ "

" _Your suggestions, they're good ideas_." And we ensued to talk about the plays they can have, and what tricks to do on certain players on the teams they would be playing, I was that into it. I knew what strengths and weaknesses each team had.

" _Why don't you play with them?_ " My eyes widened like saucers.

" _Play with them?_ " I squeaked out, excitement bubbling in my body.

" _I mean, if you want..._ " He spied at my shoes but I quickly nodded my head. 

" _I brought what I needed in order to play, I was going to practice by myself a little to see how it would be._ " He seemed surprised, but amused when he saw my expression. He nodded and told me to get ready quickly. I rushed to get ready, and by the time I was done, Lena was looking at me happily.

" _Here's your chance!_ " I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. I needed to calm down a little before I played. Being high strung only made it worse.

" _It's J! The one lettered name!_ " Oscar joked, and I rolled my eyes playfully.

" _Are you ready to be beaten down?_ " Neymar teased in Portuguese, and I pushed his chest. "You wish," I smirked, and we continued our banter that turned slightly flirty until we got our teams sorted out. 

" _Let's go!_ " And we played.

And by play, we _played_. We wove through each other quickly and gracefully, pulling every trick we could. It was beyond hard, but I managed to get a couple of nice passes here and there. 

"J!" Hulk yelled at me, and passed me the ball. I took it, and working it around Luiz, I shot the ball with the most power I could muster and scored it in, Cesar missing it by an inch. Goal!

"Goal! Go J!" I heard Lena and Tati yell from the side, and I grinned cheekily at them. The score was now 2-1, us losing, but I didn't care. It was so much fun, you could see the team working together and having a connection. I only wish to be on a team like this.

" _Damn J_!" Neymar joked, winking at me. I flustered on the inside when he came and gave a huge hug. He was sweaty, hell we were both sweaty and our hearts were racing wildly.

" _Why don't we go somewhere tonight? All of us_ ," Alves suggested and everyone agreed. I was the first one to shower, since I was a girl and then I stepped out and everyone rushed in. They congratulated me for playing with them, and I thanked them.

" _Obrigado._ "

By the time we left, it was almost seven at night, and we decided to go to a lounge, and if we were up for it later, a hot, popular club. They allowed the three of us girls to change and meet them at the lounge, Tati seemed to know where it was. I dressed in a white, light material dress with thick straps and hinted at my cleavage, and bared my back a little. I put on a bit of makeup; powder, mascara and winged eyeliner. I put on my strawberry-flavor lip-balm and my strappy sandals.

We met them there, and entered together, Lena on one side and Neymar on the other. He was close to me, our arms almost brushing, and it took all of me to not hold his hand or jump on him.  We ate and joked around, and as much as I wanted to order alcohol, Tati reprimanded me and I rolled my eyes at her lecture. Everyone laughed at our relationship, I was turning twenty-one in three months! I acquiesced though, but smiled evilly, because I was going to be drinking at the club.

I sat next to Neymar, and there was a wall on my left. As we were eating, I felt his hand on my knee. I looked up at him but he kept joking around, as if he wasn't doing anything. My breath hitched when he inched it a little higher on my mid-thigh, a little more and he would touch the hem of my dress, and I tried to remain calm and normal. He was smirking slightly, as if he knew what he was doing to my body, and my mind. He traced patterns with the pad of his thumb, making me distracted. I tried to pay attention to what everyone was saying, but the affect that Neymar had on me was frightening.

" _It's getting late, let's go to the club!_ " We all cheered and got up, Neymar's hand slipping from my thigh, and the warmth from his hand made me want it back.

_What the hell was I thinking? He's one of Brazil's best players, and him being attracted in any shape, way or form to me? Stop kidding around._

I stood up a little wobbly, and there were tons of paparazzi and fans outside, and I was basically swarmed. Lena and I tried to move past the crowd, but we kept getting pushed and shoved. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and I was about to kick that guy in the shin, but I turned around to see Neymar, with a serious expression on his face.

" _Follow me, quick._ "

I tugged Lena along and hoped Tati was fine by herself, and followed Neymar. There were shouts everywhere, from endearments to wanting autographs and pictures to things that shouldn't be said out loud. Flashes made the night look like day, and I was momentarily blinded. We walked for a little while more to what looked like a car.

"Sorry for all the trouble," His accent was heavy, and I couldn't help but think that it made him sound hotter than he already was, "But I can drive us to the club, yes?"

We both nodded, and I sat in the front seat while Lena slipped in the back. He started the car, and I appreciated the purr of the engine.

" _The club is very popular, so stay close to me and the others, okay?_ " He spoke in Portuguese to me, and I relayed the message to Lena in English. The car was filled with Brazilian pop music, and I nodded my head to the catchy beat. He slightly smiled at my antics, and I stuck out my tongue at him like a little child. Ten minutes later, I faintly saw a bunch of people surrounding the entrance of a building. It was modern, the lights were white and blue, and the club itself reverberated with the bass of the track. He went to valet, and after the whole shock phase of seeing Neymar in the flesh, the valet got in the car, his face starstruck.

" _Many celebrities go here, I don't know why it's a shock._ " He chuckled to me in Portuguese and I laughed.

" _Maybe he's new?_ " I suggested, and he nodded as if he was thinking about it.

"Guys, you know I can't speak anything but English right?"

"Sorry Lena," Neymar apologized, and she gave him a blinding smile in response. I rolled my eyes and shook my head playfully, Lena didn't care at all.

"Neymar!" We all looked in the direction where his name was from. It was a bunch of girls trying to get his attention, and for some reason, I felt a pang in my chest. _Was I jealous? Nonsense, I just met the guy. I don't like him, even if he is one of the hottest, well-played soccer players in possibly the world…_

" _Luiz!_ " Neymar called over, and Luiz sped over to us.

" _We couldn't find you guys, so we thought you guys already came._ " He spoke in Portuguese, a big smile on his face. 

"Let's go inside." Lena shouted, and locked arms with David, and he looked surprised for a second, but smirked at her and led her in. Neymar and I were left alone, and he shrugged, holding out his hand for me to hold. I hesitantly intertwined our fingers together, loving how his hand was big and warm, and slightly calloused.

" _Shall we?_ " He asked, the foreign language rolling of his tongue smoothly. I nodded, and we walked in.

The club wasn't what I was used to, mainly because I never really have been to a club before. I wasn't twenty one, so I couldn't go in clubs, but my friends had managed to sneak us in once or twice. For one, this club had way too many people in it, and all of them looked either drunk or loopy. Sometimes both. People immediately noticed the fútbol players, greeting them loudly as we passed by. I held on tighter, and Neymar squeezed back, smiling down on me.

" _Want something to drink, princess?_ " He shouted over the trendy music, and I nodded, walking towards the bar. The bartender wasn't as shellshocked as I thought he would be, but gave us our drinks for free, wishing Neymar good luck before the big game next Thursday. We downed our drinks and after two more, I was a little tipsy.

" _Let's dance,_ " I flashed my attempt at a flirty smile. It must've worked because Neymar's eyes darkened and he tugged me towards the dance floor.

The song was upbeat so I moved a lot, and Neymar snaked his arms around my waist. He pulled me close to him, making my arms fly around his neck. We were staring at each other, a goofy smile on mine for sure. I swayed my hips side to side, and his eyes trailed down my body. I was feeling a little bold, so I trailed my hands down the sides of his neck, and to his chest, where I could feel the hard planes of his chest. The first button of his white dress shirt was undone, so I placed a small kiss at the opening, and watched his face. He was mildly surprised and then hunger flashed.

" _Princess, you're killing me._ " Neymar groaned when I traced kisses up his neck to his jawline. His green eyes sparkled and I smiled. The booze was making me flirty, but I didn't care. Neymar, the all-famous soccer player was wrapped around my finger for the moment.

" _Fine, I'll stop,_ " I teased, my voice sultry.

" _Didn't say to stop,_ " Neymar chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest, and I laughed. People around us were staring at us with curious expressions, and I saw some girls come up to us, despite the fact we were having a moment.

" _Can we take a picture together?_ " One girl asked, her voice high pitched and melodious. She looked at me in disdain with her big hazel eyes, and flipped her curly brown hair to the side. I didn't understand her problem with me until I realized that we were basically flirting in the middle of the dance floor. 

" _Can you take it for us?_ " Another girl asked, her expression not full of malice and she smiled warmly at me. I nodded, " _Of course._ " The words flowed sort of forcefully. They basically interrupted us, but I probably would've done the same. They got on either side of Neymar and the first girl held his arm with her hands and she commented on his muscles. He thanked her with a panty-dropping smile, and I internally rolled my eyes. I knew I shouldn't be jealous but for some reason, I was. The other girl just wrapped her arm around his waist, and she smiled. I opened the camera app on their phones and snapped multiple pictures, the flash too bright for my eyes. I gave them their phones, and when I thought they were going to walk away, they stayed and striked up a conversation about soccer with him. I tried to not be a little mad about it, but the girl wasn't even talking about the right players.

" _Don't you play with Ronaldo in Barcelona? Or was it Müller? Oh no, it was Oscar?_ " The girl spoke, making me angry with each wrong name she said. He looked irritated, but wasn't about to call her out on it because he was too nice. I, on the other hand, was not about to let her keep saying the wrong shit.

" _He doesn't play with any of them on Barcelona, and he only plays with Oscar in the national team. Ronaldo plays in Real Madrid, which is like the rival of Barcelona, for lack of a better term. Müller plays in Bayern Munich, so you're in the wrong league with him, and Oscar? He plays for Chelsea as a midfielder. Get your facts straight before saying anything._ " I concluded, sighing in a bored tone. I hate it when people try to pretend things they don't know to impress others. 

" _Excuse me?_ " She spoke, shocked.

" _You're excused_ ," I said smoothly, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge her. She huffed, and grabbing her friend who was trying to hide her laughter, she stormed away from us.

"Ignorance at its best," I muttered in English, not realizing Neymar could hear me.

" _Jaylene, that was something,_ " He whistled, and I faced him in annoyance, was he ever going to correct her?

"Whatever," I brushed off, and turned to get another drink. 

" _Wait a minute,_ " Neymar grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, our chests touching each other. He looked at me in the eyes, amusement sparkling.

" _What do you want?_ " I deadpanned, and struggled to free my wrist.

" _That was sexy_ ," He purred, his breath mingling with mine. My defense cracked a little.

" _A girl who knows fútbol and is confident? Such a turn on,_ " The foreign language caressed my mind, making me a little wobbly in the knees. Warmth flooded my cheeks, and I looked away in embarrassment. He gripped my chin with his fingers and tilted my head up. I wavered under his gorgeous green eyes, and loved his trademark smirk.

" _Why don't we get out of here?_ " Neymar's voice turned a little huskier, his mouth dangerously close to my ear. I closed my eyes for a second, shuddering at his closeness.

" _And where would we go?_ " I mused, stepping out of his embrace.

" _I have somewhere in mind,_ " He spoke vaguely, and I nodded. Why not? " _And I'll have some of the guys take Lena and Tati home safely._ " I nodded again, and led me out of the stuffy club.

Once we stepped out, I breathed in the fresh air, and blushed at our hands together, and other people seemed to notice and I pointed it out to Neymar.

"Let them think what they want," He spoke in broken English, the accent making me pool with lust. His car quickly arrived and he opened the door for me, and even buckled me in. His hands brushed against my stomach, and thighs as he did so, making me squirm. He smirked, and closed the door before going to the driver's side and starting the engine. He sped off, taking some backstreet and turning every once in a while. It was silent, but I felt comfortable about it, only speaking when we arrived at this mystery place. I walked behind Neymar, making sure to catch up. 

"Where are we going?" I asked in English, looking around. It wasn't hilly, but after a small while, I felt sand between my toes. I looked down, and I could finally here the sound of the ocean. Neymar waited for me, and intertwined our fingers together, kissing the back of my hand. I smiled shyly, and took off my shoes with my free hand. We walked down the cold sand, and my eyes brightened at the sight of the water. It was glistening under the moonlight, the small waves crashing against the shore with a soothing sound.

" _It's beautiful,_ " I breathed, noticing there was no one else here. Was it a private beach?

" _Yes, it is._ " He replied in Portuguese, looking at me with soft eyes. Under the moonlight, I could only see the outline of his body, and his face. I untangled our hands and I lifted it to his cheek, lightly caressing it. He was beautiful in a sense that didn't make sense. He was devastatingly beautiful, in a way that I thought men could not be. He put his hand on the nape of my neck, and other one snaked around my waist. He scooted me into him, and he murmured something I couldn't make out. 

He leaned forward, and kissed my cheek. And then my nose. And then my jaw. And then the corner of my mouth. I was suddenly sober, not one drip of alcohol influencing my body. He pulled away his face for a quick second before leaning in closer and closer, our breaths mingling, and after what seemed like years, we kissed. There were no fireworks, or sparks, but there was warmth that spread throughout my body, and made me curl my toes. I threw my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. We kissed, before his tongue traced my bottom lip. I shivered at the contact, and opened my mouth a little more. He slipped in only a little bit of his tongue, before retracting it, and then a little more after that. Eventually he took my bottom lip in his mouth, slowly sucking on it. I let out a small breath, enjoying it too much. We pulled away finally, our foreheads resting against each others.

" _You're beautiful_ ," He complimented, brushing his thumbs on my reddening cheeks, chuckling softly. He pulled away, holding our hands together.

" _It's late, why don't you just stay over my house?_ " I was mildly surprised, before shaking my head.

" _I can't, I have plans tomorrow with Lena. And don't you think it's a little too early, Mr. Santos?_ " I winked, tilting my head to the side. He just shook his head, and agreed.

" _Are you going to the opening game?_ " I scoffed,

" _We may not know each other very well Mr. Santos, but if there's one thing you must know about me, it's that soccer is my life._ " 

" _You're right, we don't know each other very well._ " He started, " _So why don't we go on a date together?_ " He smiled handsomely, his face illuminating. 

" _Maybe,_ " I teased.

" _At least wear a Brazilian jersey on Thursday?_ " He asked softly, and Portuguese had never sounded more romantic.

" _I'll get one that says your name on it,_ " I promised, playing with the collar of his shirt.

" _Think about that date, yes?_ " He asked again, hopefully and I just laughed.

" _Of course I will Neymar,_ " I nodded my head, and he lit up. 

" _Saturday, I'll pick you up at seven. I'll drive you home, so I can figure out where to pick you up._ " I nodded and we walked back to his car. I found the address in my phone, and I relayed it to him. 

" _Right on the beach, nice._ " He commented, and took my hand into his, and laid it down between us. He rubbed circles on the back of my hand as he drove along the roads, humming along to the music. It was so cute, and I was tempted to take a picture. We finally arrived at the apartment building, and it was already past midnight. 

" _Thursday, you better cheer for me._ "  I nodded at his words, rolling my eyes playfully.

" _And Saturday?_ " I nodded, confirming that he would pick me up. He leaned in to kiss me, reaching over the space that separated our seats when I pressed my hand against his mouth. He looked sort of disappointed, and I smiled even bigger.

" _We already kissed once Mr. Santos, not again. I'm usually not the type to kiss on the first date,_ " Could we even call this a date?

" _So that means on Saturday we can? Since it's not our first date._ " He looked suggestively at me, and I scoffed.

" _Idiot,_ " I mused, reveling at his surprised expression. He then smirked, and I got out of the car. He rolled down the passenger window, and said goodnight to me. I said it back, and walked inside the apartment, going up on the elevator. 

_What was I doing?_

 

-

 

A week passed, and it was suddenly the day before the opening of the World Cup. I scrambled to find the face paint and my Neymar jersey I had bought during the week. "Lena? Is my paint in the living room?" I called out, and she replied back yes. I sighed in relief, I was extremely pumped for tomorrow. The excitement was already bubbling in my veins, as I counted down the hours. It was eleven at night, and the three of us decided o take the night off because of the game tomorrow. That, and the fact we stayed up past four every night for the past week, having fun in the city. We usually didn't wake up until two in the afternoon.

"Are you ready for this game?" Lena walked in the room, and I nodded fiercely, of course I am.

"Come on, let's go to sleep so we can wake up early and get ready for the game," Lena suggested and I nodded. I laid down in my bed, and closed my eyes.  I could already hear the stadium cheering.

I woke up the next morning at nine and showered slowly, taking time to shampoo and condition my hair with the berry scented stuff Tati had lent me. The scent calmed me down a little, the warm water washing all my anxiety away.

 After I got out of the shower, I blow dried my hair and lathered lotion onto my body, and put on my jersey, and sweatpants. I walked into the kitchen, not surprised to see Tati drinking coffee, doubled over on working on her new line.

" _Good morning,_ " I chirped in Portuguese, which made her look up. She greeted me back, and we started to make breakfast. Thirty minutes later, Lena came out and joined us. She showered afterwards, and by eleven we were ready to put on the paint. Lena was good at the makeup kind of stuff, and she carefully put on the green, yellow, and blue paint on my face, making perfect stripes on both my cheeks. She even dabbled three small dots of each color under my eyes, and she did the same to Tati and herself. We were ready. We ate a light lunch at one, and left for the stadium at one thirty.

We knew there was going to be major traffic both on the streets and in the stadium. It was two thirty when we finally arrived at the section we were supposed to be in, and once we sat down, I looked for Neymar. He was busy with training, so we didn't get to see each other a lot, but somehow we got each other's emails, and so we typed messages back and forth to each other. A little outdated, but it beat having no communication. 

I saw the team as they were warming up and the atmosphere intensified at the timer got closer to zero. And it finally started.  It was game time.

 

-

 

I wasn't surprised that Brazil won, Croatia was no match for them. Besides the fact they only got one goal, and that was because it was an own goal, they didn't have much. Of course I was screaming and shouting the Brazilian's members name's, and cheered whenever they made a nice pass or a goal. I was high off the adrenaline and even after we went back to the apartment, I was in a daze.

"Since Brazil won it's opening game, there's going to be a huge carnival. You girls wanna' go?" We nodded, and rushed to get ready. I wiped off the paint and changed quickly. We all but ran out of the apartment and joined the carnivals. It was crazy, all the ambience that Brazil had was mind boggling.

There were fireworks and dancers and all these crazy people in costumes and I enjoyed myself thoroughly. By the time we came back, I was about to knock out. I fell on the bed, my mind unconscious the moment it hit the pillow.

After a uneventful Friday trying to regain my wits, it was Saturday and Neymar and I were going to go on a date.

I was slightly freaking out, and Lena and Tati had to help me calm down and pick out what to wear. They kept hinting at me that I was lucky to go on a date with a professional soccer player, but Lena mentioned that soon, I would be too. I blushed, and by the time it was seven, I was officially done. I had on a dark pair of skinny jeans and a tight light blue blouse that hinted at my cleavage and accented my collarbones. I walked out the apartment to see Neymar smiling at me, leaning against his car. 

So I mentally swooned. He was wearing a nice white button down shirt with some beige pants, and his eyes were more light than I had seen them, and his smile was divine. I had to make sure to not start melting. I walked to him, my hips slightly swaying, and was satisfied when he ran his eyes over my body, and looked back up at me. 

" _You look so beautiful Jaylene._ " My name, which I didn't really like, rolled off his tongue almost seductively, and I faintly thought that I liked my name when he said it.

" _Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself_ ," I complimented back, and we drove on the roads, and I was mesmerized by all the people dancing and having a good time. Brazil was celebrating every moment they can.

" _We're going to go a little ways out,_ " Neymar took my hand, letting the foreign words hang in the air. We talked this time, and a lot of it. I told him of my life in the United States, and the offers abroad to play in women's clubs, and a little about my family and the company they have. He was surprised to find out that my cousin was one of the people who started one of Brazil's most well-known brand, and how my parents were in charge of it in America. He asked petty questions; favorite flower, color, what I did for fun, what I planned to do in Brazil. He asked me where I wanted to play soccer, and I hesitated.

" _Probably in Europe, I've gotten offers from multiple clubs._ " I shrugged, I knew that I didn't have much time to decide because training was coming up soon and I would have to make a choice by then.

" _You'll be great, no matter what team you're going to be in._ " He reassured, his eyes full of confidence. 

" _Now, what about you?_ " And thus, we talked about him, and his life at Barcelona. He goes on and on about his life there, and discuss his favorites and least favorites. He finally tells me about his three years old son, David Lucca. I was already aware that he had a son, but I was entranced by the way he talked about his son, and all the memories they shared. I wasn't deterred, if anything, I was intrigued by the stories. He sounded like an adorable kid, and the way Neymar talked about him, it was evident that he loved him a lot.

" _We're finally here,_ " Neymar says after almost an hour of talking. I step out of the car, and my eyes widened. There was a waterfall, the moonlight shimmering through the cascading water. There were fairy lights twinkling around the branches of the trees, and right next to the waterfall, a big empty space. It was breathtaking, and I didn't even realize Neymar had taken out a picnic basket and a blanket out of the car until he came beside me.

" _Ready?_ "  I nodded slowly, still taking in the beauty of it all. The nature just added to the romantic aspect of it all.

" _I found this place when I first went to Rio de Janeiro. I had just bought a car, and I wanted to travel. I didn't realize that I was lost, and instead of calling someone, I wanted to explore a little. And then I found this._ " He explained, and my heart squeezed a little. He was being cute without even realizing it, and it made my heart race with joy.

" _I've only taken one other person here, and it's David Lucca._ " He smiled, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. I grinned, hugging the side of his body, and he leaned in towards me.

" _Come on,_ " He led me over to the ground, and laid down the blanket. He then made me sit down and took out the food. It wasn't the traditional Brazilian food, but it was still good and I enjoyed immensely. We talked about casual things, and I felt as if we had gotten really close from the time we entered the car, to now. After we ate, we decided to play truth or dare. It was a little hard to play it, since there was only the two of us.

" _Truth or dare?_ " I asked Neymar, my eyes glinting.

" _Dare_ ," He smirked, and I just chuckled.

" _I dare you…to go into the waterfall_." He just nodded, and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him half naked. I widened my eyes, and tried to not blush, but I felt the warmth radiating. He just laughed at my embarrassment, and after winking at me, he walked into the shallow water before reaching the waterfall. He dunked his body in, and disappeared to the other side.

"Neymar!" I shouted, how could he leave me like that? I walked over the rocks to get to the waterfall, and noticed that there was a mini cave on the other side of the waterfall. I carefully walked in, making sure not to get wet.

Too late. Neymar wrapped his arms around me, and I shrieked. He laughed in my ear, and looked down at my hazel eyes.

" _Truth or dare?_ " He whispered, his voice becoming throatier. I gulped, I was pretty sure what he was doing.

But I didn't answer him, because he was already leaning in, and kissed me. It was exactly like kissing him last time, soft and sweet, before brushing his tongue into my mouth. I let out a small whimper, and he hugged me tighter, one hand on the back of my hand, and the other on my lower back. I could feel him moving slowly lower, and he eventually grabbed my butt. I let out a little laugh before he kissed me again, smiling a little. My arm were on his shoulders, and I tiptoed up to kiss him better. We pulled away, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head on his chest, his slightly erratic heartbeat filling my ears. I was happy that I had the same affect on him as he did to me. And after all of that, he took my hand and helped me back to the picnic ground. 

" _Ready to go home, princess?_ " I nodded softly, our hands still together. We packed everything up quickly and put it in the backseat of his car. 

" _I had a really fun time tonight, even if we are both wet,_ " I joked, and we both laughed.

He kissed my hand, and agreed with me.

" _I know you're busy for the whole World Cup, but hopefully we can see each other soon?_ " I questioned, not wanting to get my hopes up, but I really did like him.

" _If it kills me princess_." He promised, and we drove back in a comfortable silence, letting the music talk for us. After forty minutes, we arrived in a familiar area, and I got out, him right behind me. His arms snaked around my waist, and he placed his chin on my shoulder.

" _I don't want you to leave,_ " His Portuguese making me feel all bubbly inside.

" _I don't either, but you gotta' do what you gotta' do_." I sighed, turning my head to kiss his cheek. 

" _Why don't we exchange numbers?_ " Neymar asked, and I shook my head.

" _Too expensive, you know?_ "

" _Fine,_ " He grumbled," _I'll e-mail you later. We will have another date, probably next week?_ " 

I nodded, and leaned my head on his, kissing the top of his head. He let go, and I hugged him before stepping away. 

" _I'll see you later, princess_." I smiled at the endearment, and got up to the apartment.

I was officially on cloud nine.

 

-

 

The whole week I was in soccer mode. Of course Germany won against Portugal, even though I was currently having "something" with Neymar, I wasn't going to change my dream team. I knew where my royalties lie, and I was team Germany since the start. I had bought tickets for all the Brazil and Germany rounds, and when Brazil tied with Mexico on Tuesday, I had been pumped up and sort of disappointed.

But Neymar kept in touch, saying how he had a free day between his next match in Cameroon. We hung out at his place surprisingly, on Thursday. I had even met David Lucca, who couldn't speak English whatsoever, but I made it up for him by talking in his native tongue. The three of us played for the entire day, and I had fallen sort of in love with David.

I reluctantly left at eight, Neymar dropping me off and sneaking a kiss before I got out the car.  That was basically how it went, and I was slowly falling for him. I saw a lot of articles about us circulating, about me being a mystery lady, or if I'm just one of his summer flings. And it was the happiest month I could've asked for.

I still worked out and played beach soccer, and I was finally narrowing my decision for where to play. But then that happened.

**July 4, 2014**

It was the Fourth of July, but I couldn't bother being too patriotic because that was the match where Brazil was playing Colombia. Intense for sure, because whoever won would go on to to the semi-finals, and I was on edge, praying that Brazil would win.

Everything was going fine, Brazil was beating them 2-1 and I was on my feet roaring with the crowd. But then, it was almost the ninetieth minute when Neymar fell on the floor. My heart caught in my throat, he was kneed in the back by Zuniga and everyone in the stadium went wild. Neymar was put on a stretcher and was crying when they took him to the hospital. I ran off the game, not being able to bear the game any longer.

I had to see him. It was nearly impossible to get out, but after ten minutes, I was finally in the front of the stadium. I needed to see the team, but the security wouldn't let me through, and were about to take me away when David Luiz came to see what the ruckus was all about. Brazil had won! But the team was saddened by the injury to Neymar. David talked fluidly to the security, and they begrudgingly let me pass through, and I was almost in tears as I tried to talk to David.

" _Congratulations! You guys are going up!_ " I cried in joy, but then I got serious, " _What about Neymar? How is he doing?_ " 

He consoled me, hugging me." _He's in the hospital, we were all planning to visit him, but he's having surgery probably today or tomorrow. We can visit him tomorrow, after his surgery is finished._ " He spoke slowly, so I could fully understand his words, and I nodded. I felt deflated, but David patted my back.

" _I'll give you the address for the hospital, come at seven at night okay?_ " I nodded silently, taking the hospital card, and met up with Lena and Tati, who had come out with me and was waiting for me by the security guards.

" _Tomorrow,_ " My voice broke, and a tear slipped out. They hugged me and on the way back to the apartment, picked up ice cream and I ate while watching Brazilian shows on the television, and I knocked out at nine. I woke up the next day at seven in the morning, and went on a run to distract myself. I didn't notice that I had ran for almost three hours, and when I got back, Tati was in the living room watching the news and looked at me with concern.

" _Hey, are you okay?_ " I nodded and forced a smile, but I wasn't. 

" _Lena's in the shower right now, but once we're all ready, why don't we get some lunch?_ " She spoke in her native language and I nodded, not up for speaking.  We all got ready by noon, and so we ate at a local restaurant, and shopped a little more while looking at the game at the TVs we passed by.

By the time it was six, Tati had suggested we eat a light dinner and then go to the hospital. I was grateful for all she's done, I knew that I wasn't my usual self, but they both didn't comment on it. They supported me, and I really appreciated that. 

On the way to the hospital, the radio host talked a little about Neymar's injury and I felt my heart pang, and I closed my eyes. He was going to be okay, I knew he was. 

Tati dropped me off, knowing that I rather be alone for this, and Lena squeezed my hand and told me to say 'get well' to Neymar for her. I entered the air conditioned building, seeing patients milling around freely, and I walked to the main desk. 

"Neymar?" She gave me a stare and rolled her eyes.

" _Get in line, there's plenty of them._ " I looked back and saw at least fifty girls sitting down. My eyes widened, and I prayed for the team to come in soon. And no later than I prayed, David and Oscar came in, everyone buzzing about them, but too intimidated to approach them. The receptionist froze.

"Neymar?" Oscar hurriedly asked, and she nodded. She gave them the directions to his room quietly so no one else would hear.

"J?" David looked at me, and I nodded grateful.

" _She's coming with us. She's a close friend of Neymar and us._ " Oscar instructed and nodded to follow him. I smiled a little, thankful. The receptionist looked at me in apology and I just smiled at her. It wasn't her fault to do her job. We got our own elevator and pressed the fourth level button. The doors opened with a ping and we walked down the hall and faced his room.

" _You guys go first,_ " I motioned my hands to go.

" _You sure?_ " David asked, uncertainty in his eyes. I nodded my head, "You guys have known him for a lot longer than I have so," They both nodded and Oscar went inside. David was about to go inside, but he stopped. I looked up from the ground.

"J?"

" _Yeah?_ "

He spoke in Portuguese, " _You made him so happy this past month. He was always happy around us, but ever since he met you, he's changed. He's more upbeat, more motivated to win and it's like there's a greater purpose than just winning. Thank you, he's been given the responsibility of a great player and a dad. You're good for him, so thank you._ " I was shocked, and he just nodded and went inside, closing the door behind him.

I thought about what he said. Neymar was happier because of me? More motivated? My heart was melting, and I was sure that I was slowly but surely starting fall for Neymar Santos Jr. He was more than just an appearance, he was sweet, kind, funny and he knew what to do and say. How he bought me an orchid instead of roses because orchids are my favorite flowers, and when we were at his house, we watched my favorite movies; indie flicks. He was thoughtful and always put others first, and compassionate. My heart clenched at the fact that he was in such pain, and hoped for the best. 

After an hour or so, Oscar and Luiz came out, nodding their heads to say it's alright to go.

I hesitantly opened the door, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and walked towards his bed. He smiled, but it look forced, and I just touched his face with the tip of my fingers. He leaned his face into my touch, and I brushed his hair out of his eyes. We didn't speak for a couple of minutes, but he grasped my hand and interlocked them. I sat down in a chair that was next to his bed, and kissed the top of his head.

" _Hey princess,_ " He rasped, his voice not used to speaking so much.

" _Baby_ ," I started, " _I can't stand to see you in such pain._ " I held back the tears and he lifted his hand to brush away the one that escaped.

" _I'm okay princess, I'm better, I promise."_ He took my hand to his lips and softly kissed it.

" _Everyone's worried about you, you have fifty girls in the lobby dying to meet you_ ," I teased, cracking a smile. He smiled a little more in return, his green emerald eyes twinkling under the fluorescent lights. We talked about light subjects for a half hour and we just stayed in silence for the rest of the hour. I ran my hands through his hair, loving how it was silky after everything. I was so used to it when we were kissing.

" _I have to leave, but I'll come back tomorrow, okay_?" I promised, brushing my lips against his and pulling away. 

" _Bye, princess_."  I left the room and walked with Oscar and Luiz to the lobby in silence, and hugged them goodbye. Tati went to buy some food for her, Lena and I and was waiting in the parking lot for only fifteen minutes. I got in the backseat and let a tear roll.

He would be alright.

 

-

 

**July 8, 2014.**

The team I had been rooting for beats the team that has grown on me 7-1. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I was in the middle, and totally out of it. But I decided to celebrate for the team I loved to go up to the finals, and partied at the carnival, even if Brazil lost. A lot of people were rioting, but the three of us kept positive, and didn't come back to the apartment until the sun rose. I slept the whole day, tired of all the drama lately.  When it was the day for Brazil vs Netherlands, I had worn my Brazil jersey. I had tickets for this game and I was currently yelling for Brazil.

To my utter surprise, Neymar was on the bench watching. He hadn't said anything to me in our e-mails, but I was happy he was out of the hospital watching his team play for the last time for the Cup. And even though we lost, and lots of tears were shed, I still loved Brazil with all my heart.  I walked out of the stadium with Lena, Tati couldn't come with us this game, and I sighed. Tomorrow would be the final game, and I hoped with all my heart Germany would win. Just like every Brazil fan out there. I didn't know if I could see the team this time because of the security, but curiosity got the best of me and I tugged Lena with me.

The security guard from last game was there with a new guard, and nodded at me with recognition and even let Lena through. We walked down the hall that we both had walked when we first met the team. I spotted Neymar, and ran towards him, leaving Lena with the others.

"Neymar!" I shouted, the sound echoing, and he looked back, surprised.

"Jaylene?" I ran to him, and not wanting to hurt his back anymore, I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him smack on the kips. It wasn't long before He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer, kissing me back. I missed him so much, it's been too long since I've seen him and it felt so right to be his arms again. I pulled back, our breaths short and I kissed him on the nose.

"Princess…"

"Neymar," I breathed, closing my eyes and pressing my forehead to his.

" _Missed you,_ " He chuckled and I laughed.

" _Me too_ ," I said truthfully, stepping back. I was finally aware everyone was looking at us, and I blushed. The team whooped for us, even though they lost. We all laughed and tried to be good sports about everything. Neymar had to go to therapy but promised to see me before I left. My stomach had butterflies, I forgot that I was leaving in less than two weeks. We parted ways, and I hoped. Hoped that he kept his word.

 

-

 

Germany won the World Cup. I wish I could say that we had the game in the bag, but it was a tough game. Argentina was going super hard on Germany, and it was because of Götze that they won. I was eternally grateful. The World Cup was finished, and the whole city was celebrating. There were so many festivals, and I enjoyed it with Lena and Tati, this was our last big adventure for a long time. I had decided to go to Spain for a club, but it was between two clubs. I laid back and just had fun.  Monday was filled with us three recuperating from the events of yesterday, I still had my face paint of the German flag on my face.

"This is what college feels like," I groaned, I never went to college because I wanted to play in a club, and hopefully one day, on the national team. Lena chuckled and nodded her head before wincing. We all ate fruits and took long, hot showers and slept. I didn't wake up until the next day when I went to go to sleep at seven at night.

I heard my computer chirp with an e-mail and I didn't have to guess that it was Neymar. I got out of bed groggily, and opened it.

_Let's go out tonight, my treat. get ready by six_

It was written in Portuguese and it took me a minute to comprehend it because my mind wasn't functioning properly. I sent a confirmation and closed my laptop. I took a long bath, and the time I got out, Tati and Lena were both awake. I checked the clock, it was noon. 

"I'm going out with Neymar tonight, so don't wait up." I said as I walked across the living room to get to the kitchen. Lena didn't even look back at me.

"He does know you're leaving next Monday right? And have you told him about your soccer decision?"

"He does know I'm leaving next Monday, but no, I haven't told him yet."

"You should tonight."

"Maybe," And I left it at that. I spent the day getting ready for the date tonight, and once he got out of his car, I felt right again. It was so nice to hug him, even though he was still hurting.

I didn't hug him too hard, just put my arms around his neck softly. We got in the car and drove to a fancy restaurant. I was dressed in a dark red lace dress, but I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, was I too underdressed? Neymar was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants.

" _You look fine, princess. The most gorgeous woman in the room._ " Neymar whispered in my ear, before gently biting it. I let out a small gasp and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

He chuckled and I smiled widely, I was happy we were together again. We were seated immediately, and despite the fancy atmosphere, I felt okay with Neymar. He cracked jokes, held my hand the whole time, and even fed me some of his food. His eyes seemed to be more lively tonight and I loved it. I loved him. It was dessert and we were sharing a chocolate cake together when he asked,

" _So what are you going to do after you go back to America?_ " I ate the piece of cake and put down my fork.

I shrugged, " _Going to Europe for the soccer club._ "

He looked intrigued, " _Where?_ "

" _I don't know yet,_ " I lied easily, smiling.

" _You have to choose soon,_ " He said, and I nodded my head. 

" _I know, I will soon._ " And I dropped it.

I felt guilty for not telling him I had already made my decision and called the coach. I was set to go at the end of August to start training. We talked easier after that and he dropped me off, after we kissed. Well, made out. I smiled at him, and hugged him.

" _I'm spending everyday with you, until you leave._ " It wasn't a request, it was a demand. I nodded, not fighting it.

" _I'll pick you up at three. Pack some stuff, you're spending the night at my place._ " And he drove off. I told Lena and Tati of my plans, and they whole-heartedly agreed. They helped me pack a small bag for tomorrow, and had a girl's night after that. I felt like I wasn't giving enough attention to them, but I knew that no matter what, I would have them to rely on.

The next day, Neymar was right on time. I told Tati that I would be safe and hugged Lena. I got into his car, and drove off. I was super excited to see David Lucca again, hugging the infant like crazy. We all settled into the couch in the living room, my head resting against Neymar's shoulder, while holding David in my arms. We looked like a family, but I was just happy that we were all here.

After we put David to bed, Neymar had cooked us dinner. We drank wine and talked about everything we could, and that night, despite my protests, I slept in the same bed as Neymar. He had his shirt off, which alone made my heart pound, but I usually wore a tank top and shorts to bed. I was a little hesitant at first, but the moment he put his arm around me, and pulled me into his chest, I was convinced. We fit perfectly, and I fell asleep quickly, loving how Neymar tangled his legs with mine, as if to never let me go.

And that was like the whole week, Thursday I spent it again with David Lucca and I said my goodbyes to him, and he hugged me just as hard.

On Friday we went swimming at the same waterfall we went to on our 'second' date, and relaxed.

On Saturday, we hung out with the rest of the Brazilian team, us saying our goodbyes. Lena and Tati joined us, and we all had dinner together and it was one of the best days in my life.

On Sunday, I spent it with Neymar alone, on the private beach he owned.

" _Princess, I really like you._ " Neymar nuzzled in my hair as we laid down on the blanket, sheltering us from the blisteringly hot sand.

" _I really like you too Neymar_." I murmured, my fingertips going up and down his arm as we faced each other. His eyes were sad, and it hurt me to know that I was leaving, but I wanted this to be special. We just laid there the whole day, eating and going swimming together. We kissed in between all of that, I loved how his muscles were hard and lean, and I loved the way his eyes crinkle whenever I tell a joke, and I love the way his lips are soft against mine, as if he's massaging them. I felt so at peace with him, and I wished it never ended. But it did. At sunset, we had our final dinner together, and we couldn't let each other go until two hours later.

 _"Princess, we are going to stay in touch, yes?_ "  I nodded, blinking back the tears.

" _Of course,_ " My voice cracked and the tears fell. He gripped my wrists and kissed me. This time, it wasn't soft or sweet, it was passionate and greedy. He kissed me with all the emotion in his body, and I kissed back just as much. It was like we were kissing all things we couldn't say, and that's what made it special. We didn't want to pull away but we did, he kept on peppering kisses on my neck, and my jaw and softly on my lips.

" _Until later, princess._ " We hugged for what seemed like forever, his heart beating just as fast as mine.

" _You made this month one of the best I have ever had princess. I will never forget that,_ " Neymar played with my hair.

" _Me too Neymar. You made this one of the best experiences I will probably ever have. We will meet again,_ " I promised before pulling away after one more kiss. I walked slowly from him, and went into the apartment. It was finished.

 

-

 

I sat down in the half-crowded café, my coffee right in front of me. I was reminiscing about the fateful summer in Rio, and how I came to fall in love with Neymar Santos Jr. The good memories were always vivid in my mind. Neymar and I tried to keep up the e-mails and even tried to video chat, but we couldn't, with all the training and work that's been put on us. I sipped on the coffee, relaxing in the cool October day, almost four months since I last saw him. Thinking about him always made me feel butterflies in my stomach and my mind going fuzzy. I was reading the newspaper, slightly struggling with the language. I had learned some of it, but I wasn't good enough at it.

I felt the café door ping with a new customer entering, and I smiled. This café was quaint, and small enough to not attract tourists. I was sure that I knew what I was doing, I had asked around so much to make sure. I was looking at the sports section when a tall guy next to me was waiting for his order.

" _FC Barcelona is looking pretty good at the moment don't you think?_ " I said out loud, still looking down as I said it. I saw out of the corner of my eye the guy froze, and slowly turned around. I smiled widely now. Barcelona was doing well, and the women's team was gaining good reputation. I would know, I decided to join the team. The bustling city was for me, I knew it the moment I had stepped into the streets. 

" _Princess?_ " Neymar looked beyond shocked, as if I was a ghost.

I looked deep into his green eyes, shock coloring them. He hadn't moved yet, and his drink was all but forgotten. I smiled as widely as I could.

" _I told you we would meet again._ " 


End file.
